


A Cold Shower

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [14]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naked Davina proves tempting for Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #415 'Naked.'

“Jeez Davina, could you put on some clothes?” said Cami, looking up from the novel she was reading as her wife entered the room.

“Ugh, no. It’s way too hot” moaned Davina. Late night’s storm had taken out the power to the couple’s home and Davina, who was seven months pregnant, was miserable in the July heat without any air-conditioning.

“Too hot for sex?” teased Cami.

“I’d never thought I’d say this, but yes, it is too hot for sex.”

“Really?” Cami mock pouted.

“Take a shower.”

“How about a cold shower…together?” asked Cami hopefully.

“Now you’re speaking my language.”


End file.
